The Start Of A New Beginning
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a few months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they found out the truth?
1. Introduction

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way _or any of the products that I mention, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** Jemma and/or Emma/Axel.

**Summary:** Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a few months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they found out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my second _Every Witch Way _multichapter story and it's titled, _The Start Of A New Beginning _and I'm pretty excited to be writing and sharing this story on here. I've had this idea stuck inside my head for so long that I needed to write it down because if I didn't than the idea will disappear. The main couple happens to be Jemma (which also happens to be my favorite pairing on the show, along with Miego), I'm going to be featuring Jemma and Emma/Axel more than the other characters, but, I'm going to include the other characters, but, not that much unlike the main couples. I got the idea of Axel Velez because of _Grachi_, where he serves as another love interest for Grachi (Emma) and I got inspired in Danillo Carrera (the actor that played Axel on _Grachi_) to play Axel and to stir up drama between Emma and Jax, who happens to be still broken up. Axel Velez is a very rebellious wizard and a manipulator and I'm still brainstorming the prologue also I'm going to be writing a Jemma and Miego one-shot, along with _Every Witch Way Couples One-Shots _so stay tune. If you have any question regarding the story, please leave me a review or PM me.


	2. Prologue

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own_Every Witch Witch_ any of the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters mine.

**Rating:**T for swearing...

**Couple: **Jemma or/and Axel.

**Summary: **Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a few but broke up when she found out he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they found out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

Their relationship started when he and his family transfered from Sydney, Australia (hence his strong Australian accent) to Miami and at the time, they didn't like each other because she thought he was rebellious because he got in trouble and broke the rules constantly and he thought she was a goody two-shoes because she followed the rules and didn't have a wild or a _rebellious_ side to her even though they didn't know how to they fell hopelessly in love with each other despite having different personalities and they didn't believe the saying _ Opposites Attract  
_until they fell for each other slowly.

Their relationship between them was perfect because they were learning more about each other and their relationship between them became stronger, but, it later became strained when Jax found out that he was a wizard and had magical powers even though when he first found out, he freaked out and he wanted to tell Emma about being a wizard but he later decided not to because he thought she had no idea about magic and she would freak out even though he knew that his secret can destroy his whole relationship with her and Emma figured out something was wrong with him because of his body language but decided not to ask, wondering what's going on with her boyfriend.

* * *

_"What's wrong?" Emma asked her boyfriend with her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she stared into his warm chocolate brown eyes as she reached and was about to grab and laced his hand with hers but frowned when he pulled his hand away as she laid her head against his heart, hearing his heartbeat. _

_"Nothing. Nothing at all," he muttered to himself as he gripped her chin with his fingers, lifting her face up so they were starting into each other's brown eyes as he tilted his head softly, slowly leaned in, capturing their lips in a tender kiss as she smiled against his mouth before kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his nec before pulling away, her cheeks tinged pink as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his frame._

* * *

_Gasping at the sight in front of her and tears clouded her eyesight, Emma's hand flew over her mouth to stifle from gasping out loud at the scene before her: her boyfriend had his arms snaked around Tiffany, who happened to like and waited an opportunity to steal Jax away from Emma as she had her arms around his neck, threading her small skinny fingers into his short black hair as her back was pressed against a wall._

_"Jax?" she whispered, her hand dropping to her side as she stared at her boyfriend and Tiffany before her, her eyes watered in tears as anger flashed in her dark eyes. _

_"Emma? I-I can explain," he exclaimed, his brown eyes widening in absolute shock as he pushed Tiffany away from him, who clearly did not look happy as she smirked at her, flipping her bleached white hair._

_"Explain? Explain what?!" she whispered, shaking her head to the side before adding, "How could you cheat on me with _her_,"_

_"Em, please..." he begged her as he slowly walked towards her as he turned around and stares at Tiffany, who rolled her eyes and stalked off, muttering something under her breath._

_"How could _you_ of all the people I trusted do something like this?" she whispered, her voice cracking as she stared at him._

_"Do you think that someone like me ever loved you? Just look at yourself," he grimaced, referring to the way she dressed and she had her hair in a pixie cut before adding, his voice was icy cold, "I have never loved you. Never have and never will so why don't you get lost, will _you_?" __  
_

_The dark-haired girl stared at her ex-boyfriend as anger began to bubble inside the pit of her belly as she wiped her tears away from her face as she spat out, her voice coated with , "Your going to regret this. This I swear,"_

_"Whatever," he rolled his eyes as he watched his ex turned around and ran off, tears started streaming down her face as he rolled his eyes once again before teleporting back to his house ._

_After having their big first fight, they broke their relationship when she found out that he was cheating on her and in the process of their relationship, he moved back to Sydney with his family and she outgrew her hair until it reached her waist and had a girly girl and bubbly personality, while, they believed that they will not cross each others path, but, they little did they know, that they paths will cross each other and will create drama, romance, jealousy, and a love triangle._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm already finished with the prologue and I don't know how many words did I typed so.. yeah. If I made a mistake, it's my fault and I have to proofread the chapter twice. Why? Because I want to reread it before proofreading the chapter. The next chapter is going to include Axel so I can't wait to write and proofread it like all the chapters I'm going to be writing/proofreading it. Please send me a review or PM what couple do you for _Every Witch Way Couple One-Shots_ and I'll see what can I do. I'm still brainstorming the Miego and Jemma one-shots so stay tune.**  
**


	3. Introducing Axel

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple:** Jemma or/and Emma/Axel.

**Summary: **Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen them if they found out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

Walking down the halls of Iriduim High, Emma couldn't help but wonder what was the dream or nightmare about a mysterious necklace/collar she shared with an unknown boy who she called Axel even though she had no idea how she guessed his name or she didn't know who he was, but, she knew something: they're connected to each other through the mysterious necklace/collar and she's going to figure it out one way or another.

She was still wondering about the mysterious dream she had with "Axel" and she was walking, when out of a sudden, she slammed into a familiar frame which caused her to stumble back slightly as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she looked up and sucked a shocked breath, her eyes widening because the boy she had bumped into happens to be the same boy she had the dream about the mysterious necklace/collar: he was breathtaking beautiful with jet black hair, olive tanned skin, black eyes, and he was wearing the Iriduim High school uniform, paired with a black leather jacket and black combat boots.

"Axel!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him and wrapped her arms around his frame as she inhaled his cologne as the unknown boy- Axel- just stared at the girl, who was currently hugging him with confusion as his eyes widened slightly as he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her figure as they embraced a little longer before he pulled away and studied her as a bolt of realization shot through his because the girl who hugged him was the same girl he had in his dream: she was breathtaking gorgeous with long, straight, dark hair, olive tanned skin, dark eyes, and she was wearing the Iriduim High school uniform.

"Um...hi? You must be Emma, right? Emma Alonso?" he asked her, grinning at her before winking at her, who cheeks tinged pink.

"Yes, that's me," she grinned at him. "And who might you?"

"I'm Axel. Axel Velez," he introduced himself, winking at her once again, which, caused her cheeks to heat up as he laughed softly as he swirled his index and middle fingers as reddish orange identified by volcanic lava came out of his fingers, muttered a spell, and gave her a red rose as she stared at him with wide eyes, accepting the rose.

"Y-Your a...wizard?"she whispered, staring at the rose that he gave her before turning her gaze to him,who smiled at her.

"Yes. How do you think that I would've have done _this_," he stopped talking as reddish orange identified by volcanic lava dust fell from his fingers before adding, "And you?Are you a witch as well?"

Emma ignored his question much to his dismay as she studied him because he reminded her of her ex boyfriend, Jax Novoa, because they have similarities: they both have a rebellious side, but, Axel, happens to be very rebellious unlike Jax, they both have black hair, the same skin tone, and much more.

"I am a witch. Can I tell you something?" she whispered, her voice low.

"Yeah," he stated, grinning at her because he found another magical being.

"Have you had dreams about a mysterious collar?"she asked, her dark eyes darkened at the mention of said collar as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I have. I have had dreams about a mysterious collar, but, you were there as well. Do you that we're connected to each other and the collar?..." he trailed off as he stared at her, who nodded.

"Yeah, we're connected to each other and the collar. Maybe you can come over to my house...?"she asked him , realizing that she felt attracted towards him, but, probably because he reminded her of Jax.

"As in a date?" he asked, smirking down at the witch before she nodded her head, a smile on her face as she stood up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek before pulling away and turned around and walked away, leaving Axel alone as he smirked before teleporting out of the school.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You have now met Axel, Emma's second love interest and Jax's rival/enemy for Emma's affection. Axel is very rebellious unlike Jax and he's (Axel) is a manipulator. I'm going to introduce Jax in chapter five because in the next chapter, Axel and Emma are going on their "date". Axel reminds Emma of Jax, who's also rebellious, but, not like him. In _Grachi_, I shipped Axel with Grachi, Diego with Matilda, and Diego with Amaya, but, in _Every Witch Way_, I ship Jemma and Miego. Please stay tune to my Jemma one-shot called, _The First Time_ and it's a Rated M and my Miego one-shot. What will happen between Emma and Axel? Will they become a couple? What about Jax? I'm going to give you a sneak peek of the next chapter and I'm going to be giving you sneek peaks on what's going to be happening in upcoming chapters. Here's the sneak peek to the next chapter:

"_Axel...what are you-" Emma whispered softly as Axel cupped her face, tilting his head to the side as he leaned in, capturing their lips in a tender kiss as she stood frozen in shock, her brown eyes widening as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head close to her, their lips moving together in perfect synchronization._


	4. The Date

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating; **T for swearing...

**Couple:** Jemma and/or Emma/Axel.

**Summary:** Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a few months but broke up when she found that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated bfore? What will happen between them if they find out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

After arriving from Iridium High, Emma laid on her bed as she groaned softly, rubbing her fingers against her temple due to the migraine she was about to have as her cheeks were tinged pink when Axel gave her the red rose even though she knew that she felt attracted towards him due to the strong personality or resemblance of Jax Novoa, her ex boyfriend as she closed her eyes before fluttering them open as she shook her thoughts about a certain Australian bad boy as she stood up from her bed, moving her hand up and and down as bright pink dust fell from her fingers before pointing at her as she was wearing a cream skater dress with a black skinny belt with black flats, her dark hair was straight but her tips were curled, she paired the dress with a jacket as she smiled weakly to try to reassure her things were going to be okay but failed as she knew that things will never be the same if Axel _and_ Jax would meet because she knew that she felt attracted to both of them. _What am I going to do if_ they_ meet?_ she thought to herself, burying her head in her hands before pulling away and sighed to herself.

After eating dinner with Emma at her house, Axel and Emma were watching a scary movie in the living room even though she hated those kind of movies because every time there was a scary scene, she would just bury her head against his shoulder while her arms were snaked around his waist as he would place his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him and inhaling her feminine perfume which made him slightly dizzy because he couldn't stand girls' perfumes, but, when it comes to Emma, he always has a weak and soft spot for her because when he had the dream about the mysterious collar, he would open up to her about his past and how he became a very rebellious wizard and they were about to share a kiss but they were interrupted much to his dismay even though in reality, he didn't know who was Emma and what was their connection to the mysterious necklace even though he wants to find out like Emma along with dating her and is willing to destroy everyone in his way that crosses his path and try to foil his plans with Emma or/and figuring what connection they have to the mysterious collar as his smile that was on his face slowly started to fade away, unzipped and draped his black leather jacket over her shoulders which he noticed that her cheeks tinged pink as she buried her head against his shoulder from embarrassment as he chuckled softly, which, made her pull away and glare at him, with an eyebrow raised before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, anger laced in her voice.

"No. You just look cute," he winked at her as he tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, his eyes trained on her mouth.

"How do I look?" she grinned at him, adjusting his black leather jacket on.

"Breathtaking gorgeous," he smirked as he thought to himself, _Hot_ as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"You really think so?" she flushed as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, of course, you do," he smiled as his eyes bore into hers as she smiled nervously at him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Axel...what are you-" she whispered softly as Axel cupped her face, tilting his head to the side as he leaned in, capturing their lips in a tender kiss as she stood frozen in shock, her brown eyes widening in shock as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to her, their lips moving in perfect synchronization before his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him and closing the gap between their bodies before pulling away, pressing their foreheads against one another.

"So...?" they whispered after their fist kiss as they created an awkward atmosphere around them as she looked down at her waist and noticed that his arms were around her frame and realized that her arms were around his neck before her cheeks tinged pink once again.

"So...? Does this mean that we're together?" he asked as he leaned in and smirked at the girl in his arms, leaning slowly as their lips were centimeters from touching.

"Yes," she smiled at him as she closed the gap between their lips in their second kiss, but, this time the kiss was scorching and passionate kiss even though she knew that she was betraying Jax and the love they shared but the love died when she found that he was cheating on her.

The young couple were still making out in the living room as credits from the movie were rolling on the screen of the television but they didn't pay any attention to the television because they were too focused on each other as he pulled away and studied his girlfriend with a small smile on his face as he kissed her before dropping his arms that were snaked around her waist before teleporting out of her house much to her annoyance because she was still wearing his black leather jacket on as she touched her swollen lips with her fingers, her eyes widening as she gently shook her head and walked towards her room, magically changing into her butterfly printed pyjamas before walking towards her bed and falling asleep at last with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Done! I'm finished with chapter four and I know that my reviewers wanted this to be a Jemma story and it is, but, in the beginning of the story, I'm going to be focusing on Axel with Emma, but, in the midst of the story, I'm going to be focusing on Jax with Emma. The next chapter is where the real drama is going to start because Jax is going to make his debut appearance, where he's going to have an interest in Emma without knowing that he dated her and vice versa. So...what do you think of this chapter? Do you like Emma with Axel or Jax? Did you like the kiss? For all of you Jemma shippers, did you like the kiss between Emma and Axel? Yes or no? Next chapter sneak peek:

_"Jax...? Jax Novoa?" Emma stuttered as she stared at the Australian bad boy with wide eyes as her hand flew over her mouth to stifle from gasping out loud as she felt anger began to bubble inside her belly._

_"How do you know my name?" the Australian wizard snarled as his eyes ran up and down her before grinning at her before adding, "Well, well, well. What's your name, gorgeous?"_


	5. Jax and Old Feelings Returned?

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple: **Jemma or/and Emma/Axel.

**Summary:** Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again, but, they don't recognize each other but they feel strangely attracted to one another without realizing that they dated before? What will happen when they found out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

After three weeks of announcing their relationship to the rest of school and to her father, Axel and Emma were learning more about each other even though they felt like they known each other for years and it was all thanks to the mysterious collar that they wanted to know why were their connected to each other and they're going to find out one way or another with the the help of each other, he opened up about his dark and mysterious past to her and how he became a rebellious wizard much to her dismay, who listened carefully and shook her head at him even though his past reminded her of her ex boyfriend, who told her when they were dating but she was wondering if what he told her happens to be truth, every once in a while the golden couple of Iriduim High would watch a movie and sometimes they would share tender kisses in the midst of the movie or/and would have a heated make-out session or they would strolled down the streets of Miami holding hands or they would talked about their recent dream involving the mysterious collar, and much more.

The young couple of magical beings were passionately making out on her bed, her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly as her fingers threaded into his jet black hair which caused him to groan into her mouth before pulling away from her swollen lips as he planted butterfly kisses down her neck before pulling away and kissed her deeply as she pulled his head closer to her, deepening their already deepened kiss as he licked her bottom lip before pulling away due to the lack of air, panting softly as she raked her fingers through her disheveled dark hair while she snuggled into her boyfriend's chest, her arms circling around his waist, while, the rebellious wizard just stared her with a small smile as he leaned in and kissed the top of her head before pulling away, standing up from the bed, grabbed and slid on his black leather jacket that was thrown onto the floor in the midst of their heated and passionate make-out session.

"Where are you going?" she asked her boyfriend as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion, standing up from her bed.

"I'm leaving to my house. Why?" he asked her, raising one of his black eyebrow.

"No reason. Bye. I'm going to miss you," she whispered softly as she walked towards him, kissing him softly before pulling away and watched him teleport out of her room.

* * *

Walking down the halls of Iriduim High hand in hand, Emma and Axel ignored the jealous looks that their classmates or the whole school gave them on regular basis which happens to be every day but like every day the couple ignored them as they continued their walking, taking about the mysterious collar dream that they seem to have once in a while, but, stopped when Emma slammed into a familiar frame, causing her to stumble back as she stared at the new student, who came from Australia a few weeks ago and was dubbed by every girl as "_the_ heartthrob" but she tilted her head to the side, studying him as her brown eyes widened at the sight of her ex boyfriend before starting at her current boyfriend than back and forth between them. _No way.. _ she thought to herself, panicking.

"Jax...? Jax Novoa?" she stammered as she stared at the Australian bad boy with wide eyes as her hand flew over her mouth to stifle from gasping out loud as she felt anger began to bubble inside her belly.

"How do you know my name?" the Australian wizard snarled, his eyes running up and down her body before grinning at her and adding, his voice was flirtatious, "Well, well, well. What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Ahem!" Emma's current boyfriend coughed, wrapping an arm around her waist and glared at the Australian guy that just flirted with his girlfriend a couple of seconds ago as Emma realized that Axel stood beside her and because his voice snapped her out of her thoughts about Jax as she looked at him before smiling softly and continued to walk down the halls much to the dismay of Jax, who wanted to her name but he knew that he was attracted to her despite meeting her just today as he shook the idea of being attracted to an unknown girl when he was truly attracted to his ex girlfriend, Emma Alonso, who's he's determined of winning her back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm finished with chapter five even though I wanted to continued finish this chapter but I'm currently having writer's block so I left it with Jax determine of getting Emma back but he doesn't know that he just met her and Emma is slowly doubting her relationship and connection with Axel and is slowly falling in love with Jax again. As for _Anonymous Girl_, I'm going to cover Jax's fling with Tiffany in a couple of chapters but I'm not sure what chapter is going to be in and I'm also going to do a flashback chapter. So...? What do you think of Emma reunion with Jax? What will happen with Emma's and Axel's relationship when Jax entered the the picture? This story is going to have a lot of chapters but I'm not sure how long is the story going to be, but, I'm going to do a sequel. In this chapter, the drama begins because Axel sees Jax as rival for Emma's affection but when Jax finds out that the girl he flirted with happens to be his ex, he'll do anything to win her back and the rest of the story involving the Axel/Emma/Jax love triangle If you want to write a co-write this story with me, please PM me or leave me a review. Next chapter sneak peek:

_"Emma?!" Jax breathed as he stared at his ex girlfriend with horror, who had her back against one of the lockers, her arms were wrapped around the unknown boy's neck as they kissing passionately before pulling away at the mention of his Australian accented voice as he glared at the unknown boy with coldness, who had his arms snaked around her waist before staring into his ex girlfriend's warm brown eyes, his eyes flashing with pain and hurt._


	6. Finding Out The Truth

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own_Every Witch Way _or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple: **Jemma or/and Emma/Axel.

**Summary:** Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months broke up when she found out that he cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they find out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

After finding out that Jax was enrolled at Iriduim High and moved back to Miami, Emma kept her distance from the Australian rebellious wizard and Axel much to his dismay because both of them were both rebellious and have vulnerable side when it comes to her but she needed time to herself to think about Axel or Jax because she has to choose one of them someday but who because she felt attracted to both of them: one of them she dated in the past and is slowly falling in love with the Australian wizard, well, the other she had a strong attraction and happens to be connected with him but Emma knew that her heart belonged to Jax ever since they started dating but she didn't want to know anything about the Australian bad boy when she found out that he was cheating on her but right now, she's doubting her relationship and connection with Axel before shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts of Axel and Jax that kept haunting her ever since she found out that the new kid at Iriduim High happens to be her ex, she sighed to herself as she grabbed her butterfly printed covers, covering her body as she snuggled into her pillow before falling asleep but it was useless because she was currently having a dream about the mysterious collaras she thrashed herself on her bed , wanting to wake up from the mysterious collar dream but it was no use as her eyes eyes flew open a couple of minutes ago, her eyes were wide from the dream. _No..no! The collar! _she gasped in her mind, sighing to herself as she slowly started to fall asleep once again without any mysterious collar dreams.

Walking down the halls of Iriduim High, Emma was still keeping distance from Jax and Axel and the same time, she's been rethinking about her blossoming romantic relationship with Axel and her former relationship with Jax even though she knew that she had to pick one of the two boys' who she felt an undeniable attraction towards as she sighed to herself, shaking her head to clear the thoughts away from her head as she kept walking towards her locker as she turned around to see if the halls were clear and smiled softly like she had expected but she doesn't know that her ex boyfriend had been following her the whole time and was hiding behind a wall of lockers as he saw her ran a hand through her dark hair as he studied her, tilting his head as he grinned at her before swirling his index finger around as black and blue with smoke appeared from his fingertip as he was about to cast a spell on her but stopped when he noticed reddish orange identified by volcanic lava smoke appeared out of nowhere and revealed the same guy that coughed when he was flirting with the girl as Jax sucked a shocked breath, his eyes widening in shock before realizing that he wasn't the only wizard at this school so he decided to cast a spell and eavesdrop on their conversation with a smirk.

"Axel...what are you doing here?!" Emma hissed, anger dripped her voice as she turned around and noticed that the halls were clear before adding, "You know that somebody can see you!"

"Whatever. I don't care. Do I look like I care?" he asked annoyed as he rolled his eyes, taking a step forward and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and closing the gap between their bodies as he asked her. "Wanna ditch?"

"No, thank you. Really? Is that what you think about? Ditching school and using your powers for fun?" she demanded, crossing her arms against her chest as as she raised an eyebrow at him, who ignored the question by rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so distance with me?" he demanded as anger glittered in his black eyes while his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck as he tilted his head softly.

"Axel...it's just so complicated. Try to understand me," she murmured softly as she shot him a fake smile.

"Emma..." he trailed off as he smiled at her while Jax stared at the girl who he had just flirted with yesterday with wide eyes as he watched the unknown boy- Axel- slowly leaned in and pressed their lips in a passionate kiss as Jax walked towards the couple, who were focused on each other to notice him.

"Emma?!" Jax breathed as he stared at his ex girlfriend in horror, who had her back against one of the lockers, her arms were wrapped around the unknown boy's- Axel- neck as they were kissing passionately before pulling away at the mention of his Australian accented voice as he glared at the unknown boy- Axel- with coldness, who had his arms snaked around her waist before staring at his ex girlfriend's warm brown eyes, his eyes flashing with hurt and pain before shaking his head, turned around, and stalked off.

"Jax!" she exclaimed, disentangle her arms around her boyfriend's neck, removing his arms that were snaked around her waist before pushing him away much to his dismay and shock as her heart broke into pieces when he caught them kissing even though she knew that they weren't together but she ached for him and only him before shaking her head and ran after him much to dismay of Axel, who looked annoyed before teleporting out of the school.

"Jax?" she whispered softly once she found him, his back was facing hers as she slowly walked towards him, wrapping his arms around his frame, burying her head against the crook of his neck, inhaling his strong cologne before pulling away from him as he turned around and stared at her with anger, his arms snaked around her waist closing the gap between their bodies before whispering softly at him, "Jax...I'm sorry. I'm really am."

"Emma...you know what? Save your apology, will you?!" he spat at her, disentangle his arms that were snaked around her waist as he looked at her, who looked about to cry before turning around and clenched his jaw at the sight of his ex passionately kissing Axel, stalked away before teleporting out of the school out of anger.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm finished with chapter six. I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday at night but I couldn't because my mom scolded me to get to bed and fall asleep but I needed to finish this chapter and right now, I'm finished. To _Anonymous Girl,_ I wanted to cry when I wrote when Jax found out that the girl he flirted with happens to Emma and when he witnessed the kiss between Emma and Axel. In one of these upcoming chapters, Emma and Axel are going to break up and Emma is going to get back together with Jax. How will Jax handle that Emma has already moved on from him? What will happen between Emma, Axel, and Jax as the drama is rising between them and Emma has to choose between one of them but who? Who will she choose? Jax or Axel? I'm going to let you, the reviewers, decide on who Emma decide who she'll pick: Axel or Jax. The next chapter is going one of my favorite because Jax and Axel are going to interact with each other. Next chapter sneak peek:

_"What do you want?" Axel demanded as anger flashed in his black eyes, his jaw clenched at the sight of the Australian wizard as he felt reddish orange identified by volcanic lava dust fell from his fingertips._

_"You need to stay away from Emma," Jax threatened him as he felt anger and jealously began to bubble inside the pit of his stomach, his jaw clenched as he adjusted his black leather jacket as he felt sparks of blue and black with smoke fell from his fingertips._


	7. Jealousy

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Ever__y Witch Way_ or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple(s): **Jemma or/and Emma/Axel.

**Summary:** Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them between them if they find out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

After finding out that Emma was currently dating _Axel_, Jax vowed to himself to destroy their blossoming romantic relationship and win Emma back even though it's going to be difficult because he knew that Emma had already moved on from him and it hurted him a lot because he was still in love with her despite knowing that he cheated on her with Tiffany, who he had no feelings for whatsoever and it made jealousy bubble inside his veins at the sight of the sight of Emma kissing another guy that wasn't him that the said scene was burned into his mind before shaking his head as anger and jealousy began to boil inside him before shaking his head to clear his thoughts about Emma with _Axel_ that kept haunting him every day and night once he found out that the girl he flirted with happens to be the girl he truly loved and right now, he regretted cheating on her and not chasing after her, trying to explain to her what she had just witnessed between him and Tiffany before shaking the thoughts of Emma breaking up that kept haunting him since she broke up with him and he came back from Australia to rekindle his relationship with her only to find out that she moved on from him and is currently in a relationship with _Axel_ but he vowed to himself to destroy their relationship as he grinned his signature smirk when he got a plan in his mind.

The next day, the Australian wizard was walking down the deserted halls with his jaw clenched as swirls of black and blue with smoke swirled from his fingertips as he grimaced slightly when he thought about _Axel_ and Emma but the thought quickly vanished from his head as he licked his dry lips because he still felt Emma's mouth against his in a lingering kiss as he continued to walk down the halls, playing with his magic and wanting to be face-to-face with Axel as soon as possible before knitting his eyebrows in confusion because he had seen Emma all this week due to the "flu" she got even though Jax knew that wasn't the case, the case was she couldn't confront them especially Jax to tell them the truth because she felt attracted to both of them much to his dismay, but, he knew that she was slowly falling in love with him once again and is questioning her relationship with Axel, he continued walking but stopped when he saw Axel in a deserted hall doing magic as reddish orange identified by volcanic lava swirled around his fingertips which made Jax smirk deepened as he walked towards the other wizard as he thought to himself, _You maybe a wizard like me but I vow that you're going to regret being a relationship with Emma and I'm going to destroy your blossoming relationship._

"What do you want?" Axel demanded, turning around because he sensed somebody was behind him as anger flashed in his black eyes, his jaw clenched at the sight of the Australian wizard as swirls of reddish orange identified by volcanic lava swirled from his fingertips that was behind his back.

"You need to stay away from Emma," Jax threatened him, his jaw clenched as well, feeling anger and jealousy began to boil inside the pit of his stomach as adjusted his black leather jacket as black and blue with smoke swirled from his fingertips.

"_Me?_ Stay away from Emma? You do _you_ think you are?" he snarled at him as he walked towards the Australian wizard, his eyes flashed with anger as he removed his finger that was swirling reddish orange identified by volcanic lava from his back and pointed at the other wizard and was about to cast a spell on him when he saw that the Australian guy that wanted to steal Emma away from him, drew his finger that was swirling with black and blue with smoke at him as he felt his black eyes widened before he hardened his glare.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you're not the only wizard at this school," Jax taunted him as his brown eyes flashed playfully before walking towards him, circling around Axel and before spitting out, his voice was dripping with ice and venom, "You need to stay away from her. I don't like you for stealing Emma away from me. I vow to you that I 'll destroy your blossoming relationship with her and get her back. You better watch your back, _Axel_,"

"Are you jealous that your precious girlfriend moved on from you and is me? You do realize something, right? Even if you succeed in breaking us up, she will always feel attracted to me. You know why? Because we're connected to each other," he grinned at the other wizard, his eyes was still flashing with anger as glared at him with hatred , the same emotion that the Australian wizard was glaring at him as swirled his finger, his signature black leather jacket was in his hand before putting the said jacket on and zipping it and teleported before the wizard's eyes as Jax did the same thing but he teleported to Emma's house as she screeched, bolting out of the bed and stared at her ex boyfriend with wide eyes. _Oh no..._ he thought to himself as he panicked, realizing that he exposed magic to a human.

"Jax! Y-Your a wizard?!" she gaped at her ex boyfriend, her brown eyes widening as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Uh..." he trailed off, struggling to find the right words as he smiled at her nervously, wondering how will he get out of this mess he created. _I have to tell her the whole truth and I have to tell her from the beginning,_ he thought to himself , clearing his throat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm finished with chapter seven and, in my opinion, this one happens to be one of the chapters to write because I get to write about Jax jealousy. I know that I mention Emma a lot in this chapter because Jax misses her a lot and is, in my opinion, mourning for her because he found that she already moved on from him. What do you think of Jax and Axel interaction? Hate it or love it? In this case, Jax doesn't know that Emma is a witch but she knows that he's a wizard. What will happen between them? I'm so sorry if I put a cliffhanger in the end and I know that a lot of people, doesn't like them, including me. The next chapter's going to be the flashback chapter. Next chapter sneak peek:

_"Hello! You must be...?" the little girl grinned at the little boy as she extended her small hand to shake as the boy smiled at her, clasping his hand against hers before immediately pulling away because when they both shook hands, they felt a bolt of electricity go through their bodies and a wildfire go through their veins as her cheeks flushed red._

_"I'm Jax. Jax Novoa." the little boy introduced himself through his strong Australian accented voice as he winked at her, which, caused her cheeks to burn once again._

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** I have three ideas for _Every Witch Way_ and I need your help, I've had two of the ideas stuck in my head for a couple of days so...here goes nothing. The first one is called **Coming Home** and it's a Miego multichapter story, where I introduce Amaya Velez (the sister of Axel Velez), who's his girlfriend at the beginning of the story, but, when Maddie comes back, Diego has to choose between Amaya or Maddie and a love triangle will spark between them, the second story is called **Love or Hate **and it's a Jemna multichapter story as well, I got inspired by the myth of Persephone and Hades (one of my favorite myth of Greek Mythology), and the last one is called **Trouble In Paradise, **another Jemma multichapter story and it's about Axel and Jax being best friends, who are also wizards, but, they fall for the same girl, who's secretly a witch, and their friendship turns into a rivalry. If you want me to write one of the three stories, leave a review or PM me. If you want me to write the three stories than I will, but, I need some time. Please leave a review on what story do you want me to write about or if you want me to write the three stories I can and I will or you can PM me also.


	8. First Meeting and Revealing The Truth

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch_ Way or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple(s): **Jemma and Emma/Axel.

**Summary: **Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they find out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

"Well...? Are you going to talk or are you going to just stand there?" Emma asked her ex boyfriend as she broke the silence, raising one of her eyebrow at him as she stared into his brown eyes, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Your right. We need to talk. Can we...?" he asked her, rubbing his hand across his face as she continued to stare at him, her eyes were dark with anger with a mixture of shock before she nodded her head as a sign for him to continue to which he smiled weakly at her, he longed for her and he wanted their relationship rekindled even though he knew that will never happen or so he thinks. "Thank you, Em. Where do I begin...? Oh yeah. It all started in when we were together, at that time, I didn't know that I was a wizard until we spent three months of dating, when, my dad called me up and told me bluntly that I was a wizard. At first, I didn't believe him and I told him that he was crazy but I was doubting myself so I accidentally casted a spell, confirming my suspicion. When I found out that I was a wizard, I knew that it would strained our relationship and I really wanted to tell you, I really did. I thought you didn't know about magic and I thought you would freak out if you knew my secret that's why I kept the secret to myself, but, I was wrong. So wrong. Your dating wizard, am I right?"

"How do you know that Axel is a wizard?" she demanded, taking everything that Jax told her a couple of seconds ago as she stared at him in utter shock before thinking, _Why didn't you tell me sooner or later? I could've helped you out. I'm a witch as well._

"That's none of your concern or is it?" he grimaced at the mention of the other wizard, his jaw clenched as well as one of his hands into fists.

"I need to tell you something also," she sighed, raking her hand through her hair as she made her decision to tell him that she was a witch. "I-I'm a witch,"

"Y-Your a witch?" he gaped at her, his eyes widening in shock as she nodded her head slowly, confirming it as well before he asked her, "When did you find out that you were a witch?"

"Why do you care?" she demanded, ignoring his question much to his dismay as he continued to stare at her before shaking his head and teleported out of her room as she blinked before turning around, crawled on her bed and fell asleep instantly but as she fluttered her eyes closed, a flashback started to replay in her mind: the day where she and Jax first met each other.

* * *

"_Hello! You must be...?" the little girl grinned at the boy who she had accidentally bumped into as her cheeks flushed a soft red when she locked eyes with the unknown boy's soft chocolate brown eyes as she extended her small hand for him to shake as he clasped his hand over hers before immediately pulling away due to when they shook hands, they felt a bolt of electricity go through their bodies and a wildfire went poisoned their veins as both of their cheeks flushed a deep red._

_"I'm Jax. Jax Novoa." the little boy introduced himself through his Australian accented voice which made the little girl heart skip a beat as he winked at her, which, caused her cheeks to burn once again before he asked her a question that kept bugging him even though he just met her today but he couldn't help being attracted to a total stranger. "And you? What's your name?"_

_"I'm Emma. Emma Alonso," she introduced herself, smiling at him as he smirked at her, nodding his head as she noticed his Australian accent before knitting her eyebrows in confusion before asking him,"Your not from around here, aren't you? Did you just moved?"_

_"I'm not from around here because my family and I are from Australia, hence my accent. I just moved here from Sydney, Australia, with my family. Can you show me around?" he asked, staring into her huge brown eyes pleading as she nodded, grabbed his wrist, ignoring the bolt of electricity that went through their bodies as she showed him around , with her dad supervising._

_A couple of months went by, their friendship got stronger when they hanged out at the park as they got to learn more about each even though they wanted to be more than friends, their friendship got strained when he developed a rebellious side as he started to wear black leather jackets with black combat boots, started to talk back to teacher and started to ditch her and slowly started to hangout more with his newfound friends, who were rebellious like he was much to her dismay. Their friendship started to crumble as the days passed by and their thoughts about each other started to change as the days went by even though they secretly wanted to become more than friends._

* * *

Emma eyes snapped open as she sat up on her bed, her back pressed against the headboard of her bed, her eyes were wide in shock because she didn't know why did she had the flashback in the first place as she shook her head to clear her thoughts of Jax, Axel, and everything that Jax told her as thought to herself as an image of Jax andher burned inside her mind, _I know what I must do. I'm sorry Axel but my heart belongs to Jax._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm finished with chapter eight. What do you think that Emma will do with Axel because she realizes that she still in love with Jax. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Emma break up with Axel and get back together with Jax? I'm *might* do poll where YOU get to choose who Emma ends with: Axel OR Jax. I don't know when I'm going going to update the next chapter, but, probably this week. As for the three _Every Witch Way _ideas, I'm going to be writing all three of them but I don't know which story I'm going to be updating first but I'm going to introduce what the stories will be about and vice versa. Next chapter sneak peek:

_"Axel? Can we talk?" Emma asked her soon-to-be ex boyfriend, sitting beside him as she stared into her boyfriend's black eyes._

_"Um...sure? What do you want to talk about?" he asked, knitting his black eyes in confusion as he raked a hand through his jet black hair._

_"This relationship isn't working, I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you," she whispered, her voice cracking as she stared at him, his eyes flashing with shock as he stared at her with an unreadable expression._


	9. The Break Up

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or the products that I mention however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple(s): **Jemma and Emma/Axel.

**Summary:** Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they find out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

Roaming the halls of Iriduim High in search of Axel, Emma grimaced at the thought she was going to be making but she already made up her mind and there was no turning back, her heart ached for the Australian wizard so bad, it physically hurted her even though she knew if she rekindled her relationship with Jax, she would always feel attracted to Axel but she feared that her attraction towards Axel can be much stronger than her attraction towards her soon-to-be boyfriend even though if one of them (Jax or Axel) casted a love spell on her, it wouldn't work because she was immune to love spells. Shaking her head to side when couldn't find him, the Chosen One sighed to herself before shaking her head once again as she turned around and was about to walk when a black leather jacket caught her eye before slowly walking towards the direction where the black leather jacket was before realizing that it was Axel, who was sitting behind a tree, his finger swirling reddish orange identified by volcanic substance as she plastered a fake smile on her face before walking towards him.

"Axel? Can we talk?" she asked her soon-to-be ex boyfriend, sitting next to him as she stared into her boyfriend's black eyes, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat.

"Um...sure? What do you want to talk about?" he asked her, knitting his black eyebrows in confusion as he raked a hand through his jet black hair.

"This relationship isn't working, I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you," she whispered, her voice cracking as she stared at him, his black eyes flashed with anger and with a mixture of shock as he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Your breaking up with me for _him_, aren't you?" he snarled, venom dripping in his voice as he spat the word _him_ as he stood up and stared angrily at her before teleporting out of school much to her dismay because she was going to explain to him why she made the decision of breaking up with him._  
_

"Hi there!" a familiar Australian accented voice exclaimed from behind her which caused her to jump and screeched than whirled around and stared at Jax, who stared back at her.

"Jax! Stop that!" she hissed, forgetting about Axel as her heart ached for the boy that stood before her as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his frame before laying her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat before pulling away as she battered her eyelashes at him which made his cheeks heat up as he longed to kiss her and rekindled their relationship but he couldn't as long as Emma was with _Axel_.

"Emma, what are you doing? Aren't you with..._Axel_?"he asked, spitting out the last word with venom as he licked his dry lips, raking his hand through his short black hair as he studied her. _I was a fool to cheat on you. Your beautiful in and outside. If I would've known that you were a witch, I would have never cheated on you with that...slut, who only wanted to see you suffer. I..I love you._ He thought to himself, smiling warmly at her, who smiled back.

"..." Emma didn't say anything about her recent break-up with Axel that happened a couple of seconds of ago and she wanted to say something or anything about her break-up but she couldn't find the right words to say as she cupped his face with her hands, tilted her head softly as she slowly leaned in towards him, eyes closed and was about to press her mouth against his but he pulled back much to her dismay as she fluttered her eyes open, staring at him with hurt eyes as he longed to kiss her, he really did but he couldn't right now, especially if Emma was with Axel.

"I'm not with him anymore," she whispered, her voice cracking as she stared at him before shaking her head at him, teleporting out of the school and teleported to her house as Jax felt like he had been punch in the gut as his eyes widened slightly, she was broken up with _him_ and she tried to kiss him but he rebuffed her and he felt terrible before he teleported out of the school.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Axel was watching the whole scene by casting a spying spell as anger flashed in his black eyes before slamming his clenched fist against his bedroom wall before clenching his jaw when he saw that his recent ex girlfriend was about to kiss his rival but he (Jax) rebuffed her even though he knew that the other wizard happens to be in love with her and he knew also know that she felt attracted to him just like he (Axel) feels attracted to her. Shaking his head to the side, the handsome dark haired guy waved his hand and broke the spell because he had enough of the video as his heart still ached for her even though he knew that if Emma got back together with Jax, she would always be attracted to him and have a connection with him, along with the mysterious collar. Grinning when he got an idea, Axel swirled his finger around and casted a spell, a few seconds later a store-brought pie was against his lap as he grin got wider at the sight of the said pie, his eyes flashed with anger at the sight of Emma about to kiss Jax as he swirled his finger, reddish orange identified by a lava substance dust fell from his dust before casting a familiar spell that sent every girl fawning over him, "_Someone needs help to understand that we're meant to be, so when she eats this pie, she will love me!"_ but he doesn't know that she's immune to love spells as he smiled down at the pie that had the said love spell as he thought to himself, _Let the games begin, Jax Novoa._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm finished with chapter nine. It's about time, Emma! You should've broken up with Axel before realizing that you still have strong, romantic, feelings for Jax. Axel...Axel. What are you up to? Can't you see that Emma and Jax are happy together but no... What do you think about this chapter? Like it or hate it? I can't believe that Jax rebuffed Emma like that. Axel is not going to let Emma and Jax be happy and is determine of winning her back but Jax will do anything in his power to stop him. As for my multichapter stories, _Every Witch Way Couples One-Shots, Coming Home, Love or Hate, Trouble In Paradise, _I'm going to update the stories tomorrow, Sunday, or/and/or Monday but it depends if I finish my homework on time. Next chapter sneak peek:

_The kiss between them was passionate and tender with a mixture of longing as his arms snaked around her waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck, threading her small fingers into his short black hair as he pulled her her close to him and closing the gap between their bodies as he pulled away, peppering her neck with soft butterfly kisses, biting and sucking on her sensitive spot even though she knew that that's going to cause a hickeyto form on her neck but she didn't care because she was in bliss as she pulled away, her eyes fluttering open as they pressed their foreheads against one another._

_"So?.. Does that mean that we're back together?" Jax murmured softly, staring into her dark brown eyes as he noticed that a hickey was slowly started to form on her neck._

_"What do _you_ think?" she murmured back at him, kissing him passionately before pulling away, nuzzling her head against his neck._


	10. The Kiss and Getting Back Together

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Every Wit__ch Way _or the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple(s): **Jemma or/and Emma/Axel.

**Summary:** Emma and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months but broke up when she found out that he was cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each ther, but,they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they find out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

After teleporting out of school and teleported to her room, Emma slowly walked towards her bed and crawled on the bed, burying her head against her fluffy pink pillow as she felt tears ran down her cheeks, anger began to boil inside her belly because she should've told Jax that she broke off her relationship with Axel but she couldn't form any words to come out of her mouth and she wanted to rekindled their relationship but he _thought_ that she was stilltogether with the other wizard until she revealed to him that she broke up with him after he rebuffed her much to her shock and dismay. Pulling her head away from the pillow, the dark haired good witch wiped her tears away and noticed tears stains on her pillow as she sighed to herself, shaking her thoughts away as she stood up from her bed and got changed into comfortable clothes as she saw her ex boyfriend- Jax- teleported in front of her much to her dismay because she suppressed a scream by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Jax?! What are you doing here?" she hissed, removing her hand over her mouth as anger dripped from her voice, placing her hands on her hips.

"Emma, I came to apologize for rejecting you. I didn't even know you broken up your relationship with _Axel_. Would you forgive me, Em?" he pleaded with her as he slowly walked towards her as she dropped her hands to side.

"Jax...what are you-" she started to demand but stopped when he placed his index finger on her lips, silencing her as she saw him tilt his head to the side, slowly leaning in towards her as her heart started to pound inside her chest because she immediately recognized the look in his eyes as she realized that their lips were centimeters apart from each other.

"Shut up, Emma," he muttered, removing his index finger from her lips as he closed the gap between their lips in a kiss, her eyes widening in shock before kissing him back as she melted into him.

The kiss between them was passionate and tender with a mixture of longing as his arms were snaked around her waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck, threading her small fingers into his short black hair as he pulled her close to him and closing the gap between their bodies as he pulled away, peppering her neck with soft butterfly kisses, nipping and sucking on her sensitive spot even though she knew that was going to form a hickey but she ciuldn't care because she was in bliss as she pulled away, fluttering her eyes open as she stared at him, pressing their foreheads against one another.

"So?... Does this mean that we're back together?" Jax murmured softly, staring into her dark brown eyes as he noticed a hickey was slowly starting to form on her neck.

"What do you think?" she murmured back at him, kissing him passionately before pulling away, nuzzling her head against his neck.

* * *

After rekindling their romantic relationship with each other, Emma and Jax decided to restart their relationship so they started to get close to each other and strenghing their relationship and he began taking her to dates, places, and more due to teleporting spell, she began to have a wild side and showed to have a little rebellious side because she was spending a lot of time with her current boyfriend but she didn't care or she just shrugged it off. Pulling away from the passionate kiss that they were sharing, Emma laid her head against his chest while Jax wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into her boyfriend's frame before pulling away as he leaned in and reconnected their lips in tender kiss, his fingers gripped her chin as she smiled against his mouth, deepening the kiss before pulling away from each other when they heard a deep, masculine, voice coughed behind them much to their dismay, whipping their heads around and coming face-to-face with Emma's dad, who didn't look quite happy.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked him, her cheeks began to heat up as she stood up from the couch as Jax did the same thing before grabbing and lacing his hand with hers.

"Aren't you dating Axel?" Francisco demanded, ignoring his daughter's question as his face hardened at the sight of Jax, who looked uncomfortable and noticed that the tension was growing.

"Uh..." she trailed off, struggling to find an answer as she turned to stare at Jax than turned around and stared at herdad, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating this chapter because I had writer's block, but, I don't have any writer's block right now even though I have to write an essay for English II for my said English class. Cliffhanger! What do you think that Emma is going to tell her dad? Francisco doesn't like Jax (just like he doesn't like Daniel) but he has a good reason not to like him, in my opinion. I have a Wattpad account! I have a profile if you want to check out my stories (which I only have one but I'm going to be updating more), my username is **Jemmaisbae**. The story is the Jemma version of _Coming Home, _a fanfiction that I will *soon* be updating and is a Miego multichapter story. **Warning:** The next chapter and the few chapters that I'm going to be updating soon, Emma and Jax will have a make-out session so I'm giving you a heads up. Next chapter sneak peek:**  
**

_The young couple of magical beings were passionately making out on her bed as her arms were wrapped around his neck, threading her small fingers into his black hair as she deepened the already passionate kiss._


	11. Explanation and the Three Words

The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or any of the products that I mention, however, the characters and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple(s): **Jemma or/and Emma/Axel.

**Summary: **Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa were dating for a couple of months but broke up when she found him cheating on her. Years later, they meet again but they don't recognize each other, but, they feel strangely attracted to one another without knowing that they dated before? What will happen between them if they find out the truth?

* * *

The Start Of A New Beginning

* * *

"Well? Are you going to stand there or begin talking?" Francisco demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who was fidgeting nervously while Jax squeezed her hand in a assuring gesture, his fingers caressed her palm as she let out a sigh that she was holding in and boldly answered, "Dad, Axel and I broke up and I rekindled my relationship with Jax. Do you have a problem with the decision that I made?"

Francisco stared at his daughter with shock because he had never heard Emma bluntly state her answer that is until she began dating Jax for which she developed a rebellious side that he couldn't handle but that side vanished from her when she found out that he (Jax) was cheating on her and that same week, they broke up. The adult stared at his daughter before switching his expression towards the good-looking Australian wizard as he shook his head before muttering, "I'm maybe mad at you for breaking your relationship Axel but if you're happy than I'm happy,"

"Really?" she breathed, her brown eyes widening in shock as her father nodded his head, a small smile slowly started to form as she removed her hand away from her boyfriend than slowly walked towards her father, hugging his frame before pulling away than turned around stepped beside Jax, who arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Really," the adult smiled at his pride and joy before excusing himself.

"Wow. That went well, don't you think? I wasn't expecting your father to accept our newfound relationship ever since I..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring the Tiffany subject because it was a sore topic not to him but to her as well as she kissed him on the mouth before watching him teleport out of her house.

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror she magically appeared in her room, Emma smiled to herself because she was wearing a light pink skater dress, black knee high socks with white flats, paired with Jax's black leather jacket as she applied black mascara and a nude shade of lipstick as her boyfriend teleported behind which made the witch screamed as she whirled around and opened her mouth to scold at him but closed her mouth when the wizard took, wrapped his arms around her waist and passionately kissed her before pulling away much to her dismay.

"I see that you're wearing my jacket," he observed, kissing her once again before pulling away.

"How do I look?"she asked, zipping the zipper of the jacket as she looked at him shyly.

"Hmm?" he asked, feigning to think as his eyes trailed up and down her body before boldly answered his girlfriend's question, "Hot. You look hot in it, Em,"

"Really?" she spluttered in shock as she felt her cheeks began to burn to which he nodded his head as he slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately as she stood on her toes and began to kiss her boyfriend back with a growing passion that she had never felt before as she threw her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his black hair as he lead them to her bed where they continued their heated make-out session before pulling away due to the lack of air as they pressed their foreheads against one another.

* * *

A couple of days had past ever since they (mostly Emma) explained how did they rekindled their old flame much to Francisco's dismay because he wasn't fond of Jax due to what happened between him and his daughter but Jax didn't really care about his girlfriend's dad thoughts about him.

Smiling against her boyfriend's lips, the young couple of magical beings were passionately making out on her bed, her arms around his neck as she threaded her fingers into his short jet-black hair while his hands cupped her face, kissing her boldly which made her heart beat against her chest before pulling away, panting as they pressed their foreheads against one another.

"I love you," he whispered, breaking the silence as he slowly started caressing his lover's cheek in a affectionate way.

"Y-You love me...?" she spluttered, staring into his brown eyes as he nodded in confirmation which made her tanned cheeks burn as he leaned in towards her and reconnect their lips once again in a lingering kiss as they continued kissing before pulling away due to air.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him on the mouth before pulling away, pressing her head against his hear, hearing his heartbeat while Jax kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks (the last time I updated happened to be on September 19) and I forgot to update because I had a lot of work and homework plus I'm going to enter a tutoring session to practice math (because, well, I suck at it) for the upcoming California High School Exit Exam (I don't know the abbreviation for said test) and I really need to take this this test in order to graduate high school. I'm rooting for Jemma in season three (I don't know why but I do) but I saw _Grachi_ (the Latin American version of _Every Witch Way_) so I know what's going to happen but the events are very different. I've heard that that the producers are introducing three new characters (Olivia, Mia, and Hector) so I'm getting curious about their storylines. I'm going to be uploading a few (two or three) _Every Witch Way_ stories so stay on the look out:

**Jealousy: **Andi Cruz and Jax Novoa are in an amorous relationship with each other, but, what will happen when the newest heartthob takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose?

**The First Time:** Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso are dating for three years and they both want to take their relationship to the next level. What will happen between them when their anniversary is around the corner?

**Coming** **Home:** Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda are in an amorous relationship with each other but broke up when she told him that she was leaving Miami, Florida. A couple of months later, she comes back to Miami and finds out that Diego moved on from her and is dating another girl, who's also a witch. What will happen between them and will they spark a love triangle as well?

* * *

Next chapter sneak peek:_  
_

_"Axel?... What are you doing here?" the good witch asked her former boyfriend with an eyebrow raised as Axel smiled slyly at her, his eyes twinkling._

_"I brought you this," he smiled, offering the pie that contained the love spell as Emma smiled weakly at him, taking the pie from his outstretched arms._


End file.
